The cell culture Core laboratory will serve as tissue culture resource for this Program Project. It will isolate primary cells for culture and maintain various cell lines. Type II cells isolated from neonatal and adult rats will be the principal cell type prepared. In addition, Core D will develop and characterize methods for the isolation and culture of pneumocytes which retain or recover important features of alveolar type II cells. especially those related to surfactant metabolism. The Core is located in the main IFEM laboratory and contains all equipment necessary for cell maintenance and propagation including incubators, laminar flow hoods,, inverted microscopes, a sterile room, and an autoclave. The personnel will include the Director, Dr. Sandra Bates, who has extensive experience in cell-culture, Jain-Qin Tao, the tissue culture technician, and Daisy Serrano, who will aid in cell culture and prepare media and glassware.